


Cherry Bomb

by yerawizardsarry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!p Lexa, anyway its 2:30 in the morning and i need to sleep have some unbeta'ed smut bye, did someone say motorcycle sex, honestly i feel like a sinner, i started this before 3x07 and ur damn right i finished this, this is the longest thing i have ever written for just one thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardsarry/pseuds/yerawizardsarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, Raven, and Octavia are on their way to Las Vegas after an exhausting school year. But after a late start leaves them getting tired halfway there, they pull into a small town and end up at a bar called "Cherry Bomb" where Clarke learns the owner is a hot environmentalist who rides motorcycles, and she also learns that she wants to fuck her. A lot. Like really, really bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> so i know everyone is migrating to ftwd for alycia and lexark but i started this before 3x07 and i damn well will finish it because i will never stop being clexa trash and im a sinner so anyway here’s some g!p lexa smut

 

The California summer heat was stifling. Clarke almost wished was was wearing more clothes just so she could take them off. At least Raven’s convertible’s roof top was down to allow the wind to rush over them as they drove through a little town. The school year was over, and Clarke, Raven, and Octavia _had_ to get away from LA before they lost their minds. Yes, they loved the city and the diversity it brought, but living in a place where everyone was obsessed with kale and being pretty was exhausting sometimes.

 

So here they were, on their way to a weekend in Las Vegas. They had a fancy hotel room booked, tickets to a Britney Spears concert along the strip, and plenty of cash to spend. But they got a _late_ start and ended with them getting stuck in traffic for a few hours, to which Raven complained as they climbed in her car. “ _Well someone”_ , Clarke had hissed, putting their bags in the trunk, glaring at Octavia, “decided they were going to sleep in and started packing an hour before we were _supposed_ to leave.” Octavia huffed and tried to defend herself, saying that _her alarm hadn’t gone off_ and _I couldn’t find my good suitcase_ and _I had to get a new bikini, I’ve been on this new diet and my boobs got bigger_ , but Clarke just rolled her eyes at her and told her that she was going to have to sit in the back by herself. Raven couldn’t hold back a laugh at Octavia’s pouty face she she pulled out of the driveway and into the late afternoon traffic.

 

A few hours later and they were free of the traffic, speeding down the freeway, the sun setting behind them. They weren’t set to arrive in Las Vegas until tomorrow and the warm air and darkening sky made them tired. Clarke suggested they pull off and find a town for them to rent a few motel rooms for the night. So she checked the GPS to see what was near and proceeded to guide Raven off the ramp and through a series of roads to a small, cheap motel. They had already spent a lot of money on their Vegas room and had plenty of money set aside for partying, so they didn’t want to spend more than they needed. Octavia and Raven opted to share a room, leaving Clarke to one by herself. They put their things away for the night and cleaned themselves up.

 

After a bit of discussing and planning, the three of them decided that they didn’t want to stay cooped up for the night. “It’s still pretty early,” Raven had said. “We should go out and get some drinks.” The other girls agreed so the three of them went about getting dressed to go out. Octavia in a thin, flowy floral top with light denim short-shorts and sandals, Raven in a tight red tank top and dark skinny jeans that hugged her curves in _just_ the right places and Converse for comfort, and Clarke in a low cut black tank top with sinfully short dark jean shorts and her favorite pair of boots.

 

It took them all a while to make sure they were happy with their makeup, but once they were finally done, they all left the motel, Octavia hopping over the car door and into the passenger seat, flipping Clarke off with a laugh when the blonde complained. And with that, Clarke climbed in the back and Raven in the driver’s seat and they pulled away. The sky was almost completely dark and the roads were nearly empty as they sped down a road, the warm air rushing over them as they made their way through the desert.

 

They drove around a few minutes before they found a bar near the outskirts of the town down a dusty back road. It was Octavia who had pointed it out. The bar was small and a looked little run down from a distance but the parking lot was fairly big, a few lamp posts surrounded the outside, cascading the area in a bright yellow-orange glow.

 

But it was the bright red neon sign that caught their eye. It stood tall near the bar, an outline of a big cherry with the stem giving off yellow sparks. Through the middle were the words “CHERRY BOMB” in bright neon white lettering. Octavia’s face lit up with a grin at the only _slightly_ dangerous looking bar. Raven smirked and cocked an eyebrow, glancing back at Clarke in the rearview mirror.  “What do you think, Princess?”

 

Clarke was apprehensive at first and glanced the bar over as they got closer, slowing down a little. It didn’t look like the safest place, especially since it was out in the middle of practically nowhere. But she knew the three of them were there to have fun. So she glanced up at Raven, smirked, and replied, “Let’s party, bitches.”

 

Raven laughed loudly and sped up toward the bar, Octavia throwing her head back and her arms up as she let out a howl of excitement. Clarke smiled to herself, having this feeling in her gut that this night was going to end great.

 

The three of them pulled into the parking lot, Raven parking the silver convertible under a lamp post near the front of the bar. “Better safe than sorry,” she muttered as they all climbed out and made their way to the front of the bar. There were close to a dozen cars there, and Clarke was surprised that a bar in the middle of the California desert a few miles from a moderately sized town was seeing this much action. _Must be worth it,_ she thought to herself as she pulled the door open, and the three of them walked inside.

 

The inside reflected the outside. The walls were a dark wood and most the furniture was red for accent. The bar was along the far wall, where a tall, brawny man stood, cleaning a glass with a rag. A few people were sat at the stools along the counter, some of them talking, some of them slumped over their drinks. There were some booths along the walls to their lefts and rights where a few people sat closely, and a few occupied tables scattered throughout the room. A large red pool table was tucked into the right corner, red lamps from the ceiling hanging down over it where a few guys stood around playing a game. In front of the pool table on the same wall as the door was a large jukebox on a platform, a single lamp hanging over it. It played some rock song Clarke didn’t know but still appreciated the sound of. The fast guitar and heavy bass and drums backing the aggressive female vocalist made Clarke feel the thrill of anticipation for a fun night.

 

The three of them walked up to the bar, sitting on the black bar stools and smiling at the bartender. He was tall and muscular, his black shirt tight around his biceps, showing off tribal tattoos along his arms. His name tag said “Lincoln”. He put down his glass and smiled back at the girls.

 

“What can I get you pretty ladies?” he asked them, smirking at Octavia. Octavia, ever the bold girl, smirked back and leaned forward, exposing hints of her cleavage to Lincoln’s mischievous gaze. Raven and Clarke rolled their eyes but they hoped that Octavia would manage to get them cheaper drinks at least. Octavia batted her eyes at Lincoln, and leaned close.

 

“Could we get two shots of tequila each?” she asked, sliding the money across the bar. Her fingers brushed his and Clarke rolled her eyes harder as Lincoln smirked even more and took the money from Octavia.

 

“Six shots, coming up.” He turned back to the bar, going about setting up and pouring the drinks. Octavia watched with rapt, _horny_ attention, Raven checked her phone, and Clarke let her eyes drift around the bar. The more she looked, the more she noticed. All along the walls were pictures in frames. As she looked closer, she saw people standing by motorcycles. Most of them featured Lincoln and various people in leather jackets, some by bikes, and some near and around the bar. A lot of them featured a slender, tan girl with Lincoln, smiling as she stood by his side, one of his arms around her shoulder. They looked happy and Clarke wondered who she was.

 

“That’s Lexa,” Lincoln said to her, placing two shots in front of her on the bar, “my little sister. She’s the leader of _Trikru_ , a motorcycle group dedicated to helping to better the environment. They call her Heda. It means Commander.”

 

She turned back to him, blushing slightly at being caught staring at the girl. He smiled at her, gesturing to her shots. She chuckled to herself and turned to her friends. They all picked up a shot, lifted them to each other and echoed “cheers!” and tossed them back. Octavia hissed, Raven immediately grabbed her second shot and downed it, and Clarke made an unhappy face. Octavia and Clarke grabbed their second shots and clicked them together before drinking them as fast as they could. They slammed them back down and laughed to themselves.

 

Clarke turned to Lincoln, asking, “Could we get some waters?” He nodded and ducked down behind the counter, pulling out three new bottles and set them down in front of them. Raven gave her a look, one Octavia copied, sneering out, “Geez, thanks _mom._ ”

 

Clarke scoffed and opened her water and took a few sips. “I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t plan on getting a hangover. _Or_ drinking too much that I can’t drive your sloppy asses back to the motel tonight.” The girls rolled their eyes at her and Clarke had to wonder if they weren’t secretly related.

 

Octavia turned back to Lincoln with a flirty smile, ordering them each a beer. He smiled and nodded, grabbing a few cold ones and opening them, placing them down for them “On the house,” he winked. She thanked him with a flash of her teeth before he moved down the bar to help someone else.

 

“Wow, O. Thirsty much?” Raven chuckled, sipping her beer. Octavia tore her eyes away from Lincoln’s ass to give her an incredulous look.

 

“What? He’s hot,” she defended. Raven laughed harder, but had to agree. “Whatever, you’re just jealous that I’m probably gonna get laid tonight.”

 

Clarke smiled as she sipped her beer, rolling her eyes at her younger friend. She let her eyes drift around the bar again, glancing at the people in it. It was an impressive turn out. Two girls sat close together in a booth, one in a leather jacket and long hair in a braid, the other with messy blonde hair. They giggled to each other, like they were sharing some inside joke that only they knew. Her eyes drifted away to the guys at the pool table. One of them was tall and lanky, his hair shaved but his eyes happy. Another was a shorter boy with long messy hair. He looked like he was having a good time but when he smiled Clarke felt uneasy. The last boy was shorter, his black hair fell around his eyes. He looked kind and seemed like he was enjoying himself, but Clarke could guess he was the designated driver.

 

It was at that moment that she heard a roar coming from outside. It started quiet and was indistinguishable, but as it grew closer, Clarke could make out the sounds of motorcycles pulling up and into the parking lot. Her eyes shot to a picture Lexa behind the bar, her heart picking up but she couldn’t exactly tell why. It was a few moments before the door opened and in they walked. _Trikru_.

 

Clarke heard Lincoln call out happily behind her but she couldn’t bring herself to look away. Lexa walked in first, and _damn_ if she wasn’t more attractive in person. She was tall, taller than her by a little, she guessed. Tall, tan, and lean. She looked like she worked out. Her dark hair was pulled back out of her face in various braids, framing her face. Clarke couldn’t help but stare at the sharp line of her jaw and wondered what it would feel like under her lips..

 

She snapped her eyes away, turning back to the bar, taking a deep swig of her beer. _Chill, Griffin,_ she thought to herself. _So what that she’s hot as hell? So what that she’s got on this really nice leather jacket? And that tank top that doesn’t leave much to the imagination? Or those sexy dark jeans? So what? Pft. That doesn’t mean you wanna sleep with her. You don’t even know her. But, still…_

 

She was broke out of her thoughts when there was suddenly someone standing next to her. She glanced up and nearly choked on her beer when she saw it was Lexa and when she saw that Lexa was looking _right at her_. She blushed but couldn’t break her eyes away. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. Lexa’s eyes met hers, green to blue. Clarke forced herself to smile back, but worried it came out more like a grimace. Lexa tilted her head up a moment, looking down at Clarke before breaking away to smile at her brother.

 

“Little sis, it’s good to see you again.” He reached an arm out, and they grasped forearms. “How was Portland?”

 

“Portland was great. Why don’t you bring us some drinks and we’ll talk.” Clarke thought she was going to die right there. _Not only is this girl hot as hell, but she has a sexy voice too? Oh come on!_

 

Lincoln nodded at Lexa, turning to grab a tray and drinks. He called out to a guy named “Bellamy,” sitting by himself at the end of the bar with his face in a book, and asked him to take over for him. Bellamy closed his book with a cocked eyebrow, asking “You gonna pay me?” Lincoln smiled at him and messed his hair up as he walked passed with the drinks, saying “I’ll owe you.” Bellamy rolled his eyes but got up and made his way behind the counter.

 

Lexa turned, glancing at Clarke once again. Her eyes swept her over and something in them made Clarke shiver and she could swear she saw Lexa’s lip quirk up at the corner. But the moment passed as quickly as it came and Lexa walked away, half a dozen people in tow. They all wore matching jackets, a large symbol on the back. Three large circles, almost complete, were touching, another circle through the center with three dots in the middle of each almost-circle. Clarke couldn’t help herself from letting her eyes drift down to Lexa’s ass a moment, and cursing herself when she saw that _holy shit, it’s perfect._

 

She huffed to herself and turned to her friends, but they were gone. She glanced around and found them by the guys at the pool table. They looked pleased with themselves, as if they were talking shit. _Of course they were. Meet some random guys in a bar and challenge them to a game of pool. Thank god I know they can win. I just hope they’re not betting money. Or maybe I do. At least they’d win._

 

Clarke finished off her beer and pulled out her phone. She shot off a few texts to her mom, letting her know that she was safe, that they had pulled into a town for the night, and that she’d call her when they got to Vegas. With that out of the way, she pulled up her various social medias, scrolling through them as she sipped her water. She didn’t know how long she sat there, but she could hear song after song change behind her, switching from aggressive to mellow to sad to _sexual_. Her thoughts drifted back to Lexa, her eyes doing the same.

 

But Lexa wasn’t there. A few of the bikers had migrated throughout the room, drinking and talking. Lincoln sat with a burly, bearded man, the two of them looking as if they hadn’t had a chance to catch up in a while. Octavia seemed to have struck up a conversation with an older-looking woman, gawking over her jacket, having abandoned the pool game Raven was _clearly_ winning, if the looks of the boys’ faces were any sign.

 

Clarke felt, more than heard, someone slide onto the stool next to her, gazing at her. She dared herself to look over, seeing none other than Lexa looking back at her.

 

“Hello,” Lexa started. “I’m Lexa.” She held out a hand to Clarke.

 

“Clarke,” the blonde replied. She extended her hand and Lexa grasped her forearm. Clarke let her fingers wrap around Lexa’s, feeling the firm muscle underneath. Their eyes met and everything else seemed to fade away. Clarke couldn’t hear the music anymore. But, if she was very careful, she could feel Lexa’s pulse under her fingers. It was strong, confident. Clarke worried Lexa would be able to feel her own, pounding away. As if snapping out of a trance, she pulled her hand away, blushing and taking a quick drink of her water to try and quell the burning on her face.

 

“May I get you a drink?” Lexa asked. Clarke turned to her and gave her a little smile.

 

“Normally, I’d say yes. I learned that if a pretty girl asks to buy you a drink, you don’t say no.” Clarke blushed at herself, but didn’t look away. “But, uh, I’m not supposed to drink anymore than I have. I’m driving.”

 

Lexa nodded slowly, understanding. Clarke gave her an awkward smile and took another drink of her water. _Why is my throat suddenly so dry?_

 

“Well, then, what brought you to the middle of nowhere just to end up in my bar?” Lexa asked. Clarke turned to her with wide eyes.

 

“This is your bar?” she questioned. Lexa hinted at a smile and nodded. Clarke took another look around, sweeping in the decor and the pictures, the feeling of it all. There was a comfort that Clarke could see in Lexa that reflected in the bar.

 

“You have a very nice bar,” Clarke told her.

 

Lexa couldn’t help but smile, if even just a little. “Thank you,” she replied. “But, you still haven’t answered my question.”

 

Clarke smiled back at her, dropping her head a little in embarrassment. “Ah, right. My bad. My friends and I were on our way to Vegas for a post-school vacation. We got about halfway there, got tired, pulled off the freeway, and ended up in this little town. Decided we didn't wanna stay in all night and drove around until we saw this place. All by chance.” She smiled and took another sip of her water. Clarke could have sworn she saw Lexa’s eyes flicker down to her lips a moment, a flash of something in them made her stomach do a flip. _Maybe it’s just the alcohol._ But Clarke knew she wasn’t a lightweight, she knew she wasn’t even tipsy. But that didn’t stop her from gazing at Lexa with want.

 

Lexa nodded in response. “Well, then I consider myself very lucky to be in your presence by chance.”

  
  
Clarke blushed but couldn’t hold back her smile. “One may call it fate.”

 

Lexa’s eyes lit up with a smile. She shifted in her seat, probably unconsciously invading Clarke’s personal space even further. She asked Clarke a question about school, to which Clarke _more than_ replied to, giving a quite lengthy response. She asked Lexa something in return and the conversation took off from there.

 

Neither of them could tell how long they had been talking for. The background chatter and clacking of pool balls faded away with the rock music still playing. Lexa learned that Clarke was studying to be a marine biologist, Clarke learned that _Trikru_ had spent the last few weeks up in Portland, Oregon, dealing with the logging industry. “Oregon is full of forests,” Lexa has said. “And logging is a very popular industry there. Huge sections of forests have been cut down in the Northwest area, destroying habitats in the process.” Lexa also mentioned the marine life that lived in the area and Clarke’s face lit up. They talked about the ocean pollution and how awful it was in the Pacific Ocean. The conversation flowed from the dying creatures to _how cute they are_.

 

Lexa chuckled as Clarke babbled on about whales, her eyes lit up and her hands gesturing every which way. “You know,” Lexa had told her, “whale watching is very popular in Oregon. My favorite place to see them is atop this big cliff in a little town called Rockaway Beach. You should visit sometime.”

  
Clarke smiled at her and nodded. She shifted in her seat, gazing at Lexa. “Maybe you could take me one day.”

 

Lexa grinned softly at her, her eyes shining with something Clarke couldn’t place. “I hope so.”

 

Lexa’s eyes flickered away a second, her brow furrowed, as if she was making a decision. She sat up straighter and glancing around the bar. She looked at someone, glanced back at Clarke a moment, decided something, and stood. She crossed the room with dominance, and Clarke once again glanced down at her ass. _So… firm, looking…_ She shook her head at herself and watched as Lexa stooped down to a girl with long black hair. She spoke with her a moment, the other girl’s eyes flicking over to her a moment, before back to Lexa. She smirked, nodded, and slapped Lexa on the ass as she made her way back to Clarke, causing the tall girl to roll her eyes.

 

“I have a proposition for you,” Lexa stated to her. Clarke lifted and eyebrow in response.

 

“And that is?” she replied.

 

“How would you like to go for a ride with me?” Lexa stood tall and proud. As if Clarke’s reply wasn’t actually that important.

 

“A ride? Like, with you, on your motorcycle?” Lexa nodded. Clarke sat back in her seat and thought it a moment. She was wearing shorts, _but it’s still hot out._ She’d never been on a motorcycle before, _but there’s a first time for everything._ She knew her mother would never approve, _but mom’s not here right now._ _Why are you arguing with yourself Griffin? A hot, charismatic, intelligent girl, who regularly rides motorcycles, is inviting you out on a ride. Take a chance._

 

Clarke sat up and smirked at Lexa. She stood up, putting her inches from Lexa, their faces close enough that Clarke could see the little blue flecks in Lexa’s green eyes. She lifted her chin, trying to look down at Lexa in bravery when really she was looking _up_ at Lexa. Lexa copied her, her chin raising as she lifted an eyebrow, waiting for a reply.

 

“Sure,” Clarke said. “Why not?”

 

Lexa smirked mischievously at her, nodding her okay. Clarke stepped forward a little, putting her even _closer_ to Lexa. They were practically touching. “Let’s go.”

 

Clarke glanced around the room, looking for her friends she realized she had forgotten about. She had gotten so wrapped up in Lexa she forgot to keep track of them. Raven sat drinking at the bar, leaned forward, her cleavage obviously catching the attention of Bellamy as the two flirted. Clarke rolled her eyes and glanced around for Octavia, but she couldn’t see her. Clarke walked over to Raven, leaning in and asking, “Rae, where’s O?”

 

Raven tore her eyes away from Bellamy and glanced up at her, and Clarke could see she was _clearly_ enjoying herself at the bar. “She and beefy-cakes went to a back room like twenty minutes ago. I bet she’s getting laid as we speak,” Raven giggled out. Clarke rolled her eyes again, but internally congratulated Octavia. _Only an hour and a half of eye sexing and she’s getting laid. I wonder how long it’ll take me._

 

“Okay, thanks, but make sure she’s safe, okay? I’m going somewhere, but I’ll be back.” Raven cocked an eyebrow at her, glanced behind her at Lexa, who was in the middle of checking something on her phone, and smirked at Clarke.

 

“Gonna go have a little fun with tall, sexy, and broody over there?” she quipped. Clarke gave her a glare.

 

“Lexa’s gonna take me for a ride,” she replied.

 

“I bet,” Raven chuckled, sipping back her beer. Clarke huffed.

 

“On her _motorcycle._ ”

 

“You sure that’s all you’re gonna be riding on, Princess?” She cast a gaze back at Lexa, glancing down. Clarke gave her a confused look but tried to nonchalantly look at Lexa. She followed Raven’s gaze down to Lexa’s hip, not sure what she was supposed to be looking for at first. _I don’t get it, what the hell is Raven talking about. I don’t see anyth- OH. Oh. Oh boy. Oh man. Fuck that shouldn’t be so hot._

 

Clarke blushed uncontrollably but turned back to Raven. “I guess we’ll see,” she replied, giving a smirk and walking back to Lexa, grabbing onto her bicep and following her out of the bar, leaving Raven with shocked eyes and a laugh.

 

Clarke and Lexa walked out of the bar and into the warm night air. The sky was dark but the parking lot was surrounded by a yellow-orange glow from the lamps. Clarke’s hand still clutched Lexa’s arm as Lexa led them around the side of the bar to the row of motorcycles parked there. They walked to the end of the line where Lexa’s bike sat. It was bigger than Clarke expected, _heh I hope so_. The bike was a dark red color with black leather seats. Lexa’s helmet sat on the driver’s seat, clipped around a bar to keep it from falling off. Lexa paused at another bike and took the helmet from it, handing it to Clarke.

 

“Ontari said that you can wear her helmet if you’d like. Neither helmet has a visor so you might get something in your eye,” Lexa said, grabbing her helmet and tucking it under her arm. Clarke took the helmet she gave her and turned it around in her hands. It was black with a few faded stickers on it, but on the top of it was the same symbol Clarke saw on all of _Trikru’s_ matching jackets. She turned to Lexa, cocking a brow.

 

“Do we really need to wear helmets?” she asked. “I mean, it’s not like we’re going to be doing something reckless.”

 

Lexa frowned at her. “Motorcycles are dangerous, Clarke. Safety is important. Didn’t you tell me your mother is a doctor? How would she feel about you riding without a helmet?”

 

Clarke pouted and sighed. “You’re right. Hell, she wouldn’t even let me on one in the first place. My dad used to have one. She told him all the time “ _one of these days that thing is gonna kill you.”_ But it was the cancer that got him.” She gave a sad chuckle.

 

Lexa frowned and reached a hand out, cupping Clarke’s jaw and running her thumb across her cheek. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

Clarke shook her head a little. “It was a long time ago. I was really young. I don’t remember him as well as I used to anymore.” She took Lexa’s hand from her cheek and clasped it gently. “But thank you.” She stood up a little taller, dropping Lexa's hand with a small blush and glanced at the motorcycle. “Nice bike. My dad would work on motorcycles from time to time. He taught me about them a little.”

 

Lexa looked at it with a smile. “Thank you. It’s brand new, actually. Bought her a few weeks ago.”

 

Clarke gave a low whistle. “How much was it?”

 

Lexa gave a short chuckle. “ _Expensive._ Around twenty five thousand.”

  
  
Clarke’s jaw dropped. “Wow.” Lexa nodded. Clarke looked at it with a new sense of respect. She grinned and turned back to Lexa. “She got a name?”

 

Lexa blushed slightly but raised her head in pride. “Jett.”

 

Clarke chuckled. “Like, Joan Jett?” Lexa nodded. “You’re a dork.”  Clarke gave the bike another once over. “So, are we gonna ride this bad girl or what?”

 

Lexa smirked and nodded. She slid her helmet on, Clarke doing the same. Lexa climbed on the bike, her legs sliding over each side. She turned to Clarke and nodded. Clarke smiled and climbed on the back, her legs finding purchase against Lexa’s ribs. She let her hands snake around her waist, resting them against her stomach. Lexa turned back to her and asked, “Ready?”

 

Clarke leaned in close, her lips near Lexa’s face. “Fuck yeah,” she growled with a smirk. Lexa gave a chuckle and started the bike up.

 

It came to life under them with a roar, the bike shaking with the powerful motor. Clarke tried her hardest to hold back a moan at the feel of the vibration under her. _My hips are literally pressed into Lexa’s back right now, her back is against my chest, and my hands are low on her stomach. Close to her hips. Fuck. I’m gonna die._

 

Music turned on around them, Lexa chuckling when The Runaway’s “Cherry Bomb” blasted through the speakers at them. It was ironic, but it was also Lexa’s favorite song. The bar wasn’t named Cherry Bomb for no reason.

 

Lexa backed them up, turning the bike as she went. When she was in a good enough position, she took off, the two of them riding out of the lot and onto the empty dark road. They sped down the dusty road, the feeling of warm wind rushing past them. Clarke clutched to Lexa tighter, not used to flying down a road like this and not being strapped into something. When Lexa sped up a little more, Clarke’s hands lowed instinctively, grasping onto Lexa’s hips, her fingers digging into her skin.

 

They rode for a while, heading mostly straight, turning every now and then. Clarke trusted that Lexa knew where was was going, Lexa driving with confidence. Clarke found it _damn sexy._ Riding was fun, but Clarke found her attention drifting. Her hips were constantly vibrating into Lexa’s lower back and it was starting to drive her crazy. Her fingers were still around Lexa’s hips. She bit her lip a moment, debating on whether or not to push things further.

 

_Okay Griffin. Think. Lexa’s hot as fuck, she rides motorcycles and she cares about the environment and likes candles and she has a dick you can see across a room. You’re horny as fuck and you have been for hours. Lexa’s been giving you heart eyes. She invited you to ride on her motorcycle. Was it an innuendo? Probably. Why is this a even a question?_

 

Decision made, she dared to move her hands lower. Her fingers slid across Lexa’s thighs as she leaned forward, scooting closer to Lexa, her hips pressing into her back harder. She pressed her fingers down, digging into the skin she found there. Then, slowly, she dragged them up until her left hand bumped something and she forced herself to hold back a moan. Lexa was hard. Clarke’s hip shot forward on their own.

 

Slowly, she danced her fingers across Lexa’s hips, tracing patterns here and there, teasing. Daringly, she ran her fingers back where she knew Lexa’s length was, running a finger along it from top to bottom. She couldn’t help but moan. _Fuck she’s big_. Clarke thought she heard a noise that wasn’t music or the roar of the bike. She felt, more than heard, Lexa growl in response. Clarke smirked to herself and dared further, cupping Lexa’s thickness through her pants, giving an experimental squeeze. Lexa’s leg jumped, her back arching into Clarke’s chest. Clarke bit her lip and grinned. She leaned in close to Lexa, her lips against her cheek.

 

“Lexa,” she husked. Lexa’s head tilted back into Clarke, but snapped forward. She had to keep her eyes on the road or the two of them would go spiraling off. Clarke chuckled and pressed a sloppy kiss to Lexa’s cheek. She felt Lexa hum under her lips as she gave another squeeze, dragging her hand up Lexa’s length as she went. Being close to Lexa’s face gave her the advantage of being able to hear Lexa as she swore, her words coming out in a husky growl. Clarke pulled back with a sly grin and kissed her way down Lexa’s jaw, leaving nips she soothed with her tongue. She made her way down Lexa’s neck pausing to suck on her pulse point. She felt Lexa groan loudly under her. Then she felt the bike begin to slow, Lexa pulling over to the side of the empty road.

 

The bike slowed to a stop, Lexa ripping her helmet off, Clarke doing the same. They tossed them to the side of the road and Lexa turned to Clarke, straddling her bike backwards, pulling Clarke close. Clarke gave a pleased laugh when Lexa’s lips immediately attached themselves to her neck, her hands clawing at Clarke’s back.

 

“Don’t you know how dangerous it is to distract a driver?” Lexa asked as she kissed sloppily across Clarke’s neck, pausing to suck and nip at her pulse point. Clarke moaned into the open night air, some rock song still blaring around them. “You could have gotten us killed,” Lexa growled.

 

“But... I didn’t,” Clarke panted, her hands pulling at the lapels of Lexa’s leather jacket. “Instead… I got what I wanted.”

 

Lexa pulled back to help Clarke pull her jacket off, the leather being tossed on the ground somewhere. “And what’s that?” Lexa husked, her hands trailing up the front of Clarke’s shirt, fingers scratching across the blonde’s abs. Clarke hissed in pleasure, her head tossing back.

 

“My hands on your dick,” Clarke moaned, Lexa’s hands coming up to cup her breasts, thumbs rolling over her sensitive nipples, “and your hands on me.” Lexa growled in response.

 

Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes as the brunette pinched at her nipples, Lexa’s eyes darkening further as the blonde let out a pathetic moan, her hips canting forward. Lexa groaned and pulled forward onto her lap. The bike wobbled in protest but they ignored it for the time being as their lips came together in a desperate clash of teeth and tongue. Clarke bit at Lexa’s bottom lip, suckling as the brunette pulled Clarke’s hips into her, Clarke’s center meeting her stomach through her tank top, the blonde sliding against her hardness. They both moaned desperately in response.

 

Clarke slid her hands around the back of Lexa’s neck, holding her close as they broke away to breathe. They looked up at each other, their gaze a question. Clarke nodded and Lexa’s eyes flashed in recognition. She kissed Clarke quickly a few times before pulling back. “Do you want me to take you back to your hotel?” Lexa asked.

 

Clarke shook her head. “No,” she husked. “Here. Now. I can’t wait. _I need you,_ Lexa.”

 

Lexa groaned, her head dropping back as Clarke ground down on her lap. “ _Clarke,_ _we can’t._ We’re out in the middle of nowhere. What if we get caught?”

 

Clarke attached her lips to Lexa’s exposed neck, kissing across it while keeping her hips rotating against Lexa’s length, speaking through her kisses. “Exactly,” she husked. “We’re out _in the middle of nowhere._ No one’s gonna find us. The land around here is completely flat, we’d be able to see the lights of anyone coming.”

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Lexa hissed, Clarke’s hands coming up to palm at her breasts through her tank top. Clarke broke her lips away and pressed her forehead to Lexa’s, gazing down at her.

 

“Okay?” She asked. Clarke had a point. If they turned off the lights to her bike, they’d be plunged into darkness, the only light would be coming from the shine of the full moon in the sky and the plethora of stars in the sky. Any other light they’d see would be a car, and they’d be able to see it coming from miles away. Lexa looked up and met Clarke’s eyes, biting her lip and nodding. Clarke flashed a grin before kissing her hard, her hips grinding down into Lexa’s, who thrust up at the same moment, causing the blonde to break away with a loud moan.

 

Clarke paused a moment, reaching behind Lexa and turning the bike off all the way. She was glad it was as sturdy as it was, but they might have to get off it to keep it from falling from under them.

 

Lexa, having made up her mind that _yes this is actually the best idea ever_ , reached around Clarke with one arm, lifting her up off her lap, the other going to the zipper of her pants. Clarke caught the hint. She climbed off Lexa completely, the taller girl giving her an inquisitive look before Clarke winked at her. She grabbed Lexa’s leather jacket off the ground and placed it before her, slowly dropping to her knees in front of Lexa. Lexa turned and swung her legs over the bike, sitting on it sideways. She bit her lip in anticipation as Clarke ran her hands slowly up Lexa’s thighs, her nails scratching softly as she went. Clarke looked up at her with a mischievous smirk, wetting her lips.

 

Clarke’s fingers reached the top of Lexa’s pants, slowly popping the button out and dragging the zipper down. Clarke _loved_ teasing, and she intended to tease Lexa into a blubbering mess. Lexa’s hips lifted up, her eyes begging Clarke to _please just take my pants off._ Clarke raised an eyebrow at her and sat up further, her hands trailing to Lexa’s hips and pulling her jeans down by the belt loops. Lexa was tired of being teased, her length already painfully straining with want. Her hands desperately pushed at her pants, trying to push them down further. But Clarke was faster. She grabbed Lexa’s hands and put them on the seat of the motorcycle. “Stay,” she commanded, and Lexa’s cock throbbed at the sound of Clarke’s raspy voice telling her what to do. Lexa nodded her head and let Clarke pull her pants down further.

 

Lexa’s pants reached her ankles, and Clarke paused to pull off her boots off, sliding her pants all the way off, tossing them somewhere to the side. Lexa sighed, her breath hitching as Clarke’s hand reached back up, slowly rolling down her boxers. She moaned at the feeling of her dick springing free, the warm air caressing her sensitive skin. She looked down at Clarke and moaned. Clarke was gazing at her dick with fire in her eyes.

 

Clarke’s hand slowly came up, her bottom lip between her teeth. Lexa _was_ big. She was definitely in the top three of “Longest Dicks Clarke Had Ever Seen," list. Top place was still held by a boy she met at a summer camp her mom had sent her to as a counselor when she was eighteen. Clarke carefully ran a finger along the prominent vein that ran from the base of Lexa’s length to the head, watching Lexa’s face the whole time to gauge her reaction. Lexa’s head dropped back, a soft whimper escaping her lips. Clarke smirked and decided she wanted to play dirty.

 

Lexa’s head snapped forward at the feeling of Clarke’s tongue running over her slit, moaning at the taste of the pre-cum that leaked out. “Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa hissed. Clarke glanced up at her with a mischievous grin. She gave her eyebrows a wiggle before taking Lexa’s head in her mouth, giving a soft suck, her tongue still tracing Lexa’s slit. Lexa moaned loudly into the night air, her fingers twitching on the seat. She wanted nothing more than to grasp onto Clarke’s hair and push her forward for more. Clarke chuckled a moan around her dick, the vibration making Lexa’s hips jut forward, more of her length sliding into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke, considering herself an expert, took the motion in stride, taking more of Lexa’s dick before pulling back to breathe, her hand coming up to stroke along it’s length.

 

“Fucking hell, Clarke,” Lexa moaned. Clarke grinned to herself, her eyes alight with satisfaction. She glanced up into Lexa’s eyes, the two of them holding the other’s gaze as Clarke brought her tongue forward to run from the base of Lexa’s dick to the tip, her mouth sliding over it and taking as much as she could before gagging. Lexa thought it was the hottest shit she had ever seen. Her head fell back, her eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. And that’s when Clarke stopped. Lexa snapped back forward, her eyes burning in frustration. Clarke was sat back on her knees, looking up at Lexa, an eyebrow cocked.

 

“Look at me, or I stop,” Clarke said. Lexa’s heart skipped a beat, her dick throbbing in response. She couldn’t form words, simply nodding in response. She kept her eyes locked with Clarke, not daring to look away. Clarke smirked in satisfaction, bringing her hand up to stroke Lexa’s wet length firmly. Lexa groaned low in the back of her throat, blinking but forcing herself to keep her eyes open. She didn’t know how she was gonna survive this. And then, Clarke brought her mouth back into the equation. She ran her tongue around Lexa’s head like a _damn ice cream cone_ before taking the tip and giving a hard suck.

 

“Fuck, Clarke!” Lexa growled, her hands coming up on their own, grasping the back of Clarke’s head, her hips shooting forward. Her dick disappeared into Clarke’s hot mouth, the sensation unbearable. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she was supposed to keep her hands on the seat, but her impending orgasm was all she could think about. Clarke moaned loudly around her length, sucking and bobbing her head up and down. She was going to make Lexa come if it was the last thing she did. She gave an ever gentle scrape of her teeth and that was it. Lexa knew she was done for.

 

“Clarke, shit, I’m gonna- fuck I’m gonna come.” Lexa tried to pull away, but Clarke chased after her, her tongue lapping at her head.

 

“It’s okay, Lexa,” Clarke told her, her hand coming up to pump Lexa’s dick vigorously. “I want you to cum in my mouth.”

  
  
And that was all it took. Those words from Clarke’s mouth and Clarke’s hand stroking her and Clarke’s mouth returning to suck her head had her coming. Her hips shook, her fingers tightening around Clarke’s hair, her head dropping back as she moaned loudly to the sky. Clarke smiled to herself, her tongue lapping up each thick rope Lexa shot into her mouth.

 

Lexa slumped back, her elbows coming to rest on the seat, trying to catch her breath. Clarke’s hand was still wrapped around her dick, stroking slowly. _There’s no way I’m letting her get soft on me,_ Clarke thought to herself. _Not when I’m this fucking horny. Someone trademark this shit because Horny Clarke will get what she wants._

 

Clarke stood up and let her hand fall away, her legs groaning in a sore response. She stood over Lexa, a smile on her face and her hands on her hips. Lexa’s eyes were still closed, her breathing slowly returning to normal. After a few moments, she sat up a little, glancing at Clarke, who looked down at her expectantly. Lexa moaned quietly to herself. Clarke looked like a fucking goddess. Her blonde hair was a mess, but it was a look she could easily pull off, her makeup barely smudged. How someone could look this good after giving someone one of the best blowjobs of their lives, Lexa couldn’t figure out. She was well aware of how _fucking sexy_ Clarke looked, her cock twitching in response.

 

Clarke licked her lips, smirking at Lexa. She chuckled at the mess she turned the once poised _Commander_ into. “So, I’m guessing that was good?”

 

Lexa growled in response, shooting up off the bike quicker than Clarke could follow. The next she knew, Lexa’s lips were on her and her hands we’re on her ass, Lexa’s tongue snaking forward to meet hers. Lexa moaned, the taste of her own come still on Clarke’s lips. Clarke groaned, the feeling of Lexa’s dick getting harder as it pressed into her leg. Lexa pulled away, her lips and teeth coming to press into her neck.

 

“Is this what you wanted, Clarke?” Lexa growled. “You wanted to tease me until I came all in your hot little mouth?” Clarke moaned and nodded, whimpering when Lexa’s hand came down to possessively cup her wet heat through her shorts. She knew her underwear were an absolute mess. _At least I wore matching bra and panties._

 

“I’m going to fuck you, Clarke,” Lexa husked into her ear as her hands popped the button to her shorts open, sliding passed her underwear, her fingers finding slick heat, sliding over the blonde’s clit, tracing short circles. “Fuck, Clarke, you’re _so fucking wet_ . All wet for _me._ ”

 

“Lexa…” Clarke moaned, her hips rocking to the rhythm Lexa’s fingers set, “Lexa, _please._ Please, I can’t take it. I- fuck, Lexa _I need you._ ”

 

Lexa growled in response, pulling back, her hand sliding from Clarke’s shorts, dripping with Clarke’s wetness. She looked into Clarke’s eyes as she slowly licked them clean. Clarke whimpered, her eyes begging Lexa. It was Lexa’s turn to smirk at her, her arm coming up to grasp Clarke’s arm, laying her over the seat to the motorcycle, Clarke’s ass up in the air. Lexa’s fingers dripped into the waistband of Clarke’s shorts, pulling both her shorts and underwear down in one movement. Clarke moaned low at the feeling of the warm night air meeting her slick center.

 

Lexa groaned at the sight of Clarke, bent over her bike, shorts and underwear around her ankles, her pussy absolutely dripping for her. She grasped her dick, stroking it to the sight, reaching full hardness once more. She went to step forward, one hand on Clarke’s hip and the other around her dick, but she paused. Clarke glanced back at her impatiently. “Lexa, I’m on the pill, you can fuck me and come in me as much as you want. Now, make me come before I walk my ass all the way back to the bar.”

 

That was all Lexa needed to hear, taking a step forward and lining her dick up with Clarke’s center. She gave a few strokes along Clarke’s slit for good measure, groaning low at the feeling of Clarke’s slickness coating the head of her dick. Clarke moaned, the feeling horribly teasing but _oh so satisfying._ Carefully, Lexa lined her cock up and pressed in slowly. Both of them moaned into the night, echoing each other’s swears. Lexa paused, making sure Clarke was comfortable, Clarke glancing back and nodding frantically. Inch by inch, Lexa pressed in, Clarke feeling like she was going to cry with how amazing Lexa felt inside her, until Lexa’s hips met her ass and she was fully inside her. Clarke let out a breath, the two of them still a moment.

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked her. Clarke nodded.

 

“Yess.. Lexa, please. _Please. For the love of God, Lexa, just fuck me already,_ ” Clarke moaned into the night.

 

Lexa growled, her dick twitching inside Clarke. She grasped onto Clarke’s hips, pulling back and slamming back into her, Clarke moaning loudly. Lexa took this as a good sign and stopped holding herself back. With practiced experience, she worked Clarke up to a punishing pace, their hips separating for a second before slamming back together. Clarke wrapped her hands around the edge of the motorcycle seat, holding on for dear life. She was grateful for Lexa’s careful precision, or else the two of them would send this bike crashing to the ground.

 

With each thrust, she threw her hips back against Lexa’s, her back arching as she tried to get impossibly closer. Each time, Lexa hit _this spot_ deep inside her she had forgotten was there, the coiling in her stomach building more and more. Lexa’s hand reached around her, her fingers rubbing quick circles around her clit, Clarke practically screaming in response. She knew it was only a matter of time before Lexa finished her, and that moment was coming soon. _Heh. Self pun._

 

“Lexa,” Clarke whimpered, “Lexa I’m close, I’m so close. _Please,_ just a little more. Fuck, harder. Faster. Fuck, fuck, _fuck, fuck, fucking- oh my god shit- Lexa, fuck I’m gonna come, fuck-”_

 

And with that, Clarke snapped. Her toes curled in her boots, her back arching and her fingers tightening around the seat. She clenched tight around Lexa’s dick, pulling her impossibly closer. She heard the brunette moan behind her, her hand gripping Clarke’s hip tighter. Through clenched teeth she whimpered out, “Lexa- fuck, I want you to come. Come in me, Lexa. _Do it._ ”

 

She heard Lexa whimper, and knew that Lexa was fucking _loving_ hearing her boss her around. Lexa’s hips sped up, her fingers still on Clarke’s clit doing the same, and Clarke was thrown into another orgasm as Lexa fell into hers. Clarke moaned, whimpering out swear words at the feeling of Lexa shooting ropes of her hot cum inside her core. She milked Lexa’s dick for all she had, feeling so full and satisfied.

 

The two of them slumped forward, out of breath. The stayed like that a moment, trying to remember how to breathe again before Lexa slowly pulled away, leaving Clarke feeling empty, feeling hot cum drip out of her and down the back of her thighs, onto the pavement. She moaned softly, taking a moment to regain her balance before standing up. She glanced behind her at Lexa, the brunette with a dreamy grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. Clarke grinned and rolled her eyes at her, stepping forward to peck Lexa on the lips. She paused to pull up her shorts and underwear, Lexa doing the same, tucking her length back in her boxers and picking her leather jacket off the ground, dusting it off.

 

Clarke cocked her head to the side, leaning back against the bike, regarding Lexa. _There’s no way in hell I’m done with her yet,_ she thought to herself. She reached forward and grabbed Lexa’s hand, pulling the brunette into a kiss. It was soft, unlike any of the kisses they had shared that evening. It held a promise in it, a promise that something significant happened tonight and that it was far from over. Lexa’s hand caressed Clarke’s cheek, the blonde’s hand cupping Lexa’s elbow. They lost themselves in the kiss before a buzz broke them away.

 

It was Lexa’s phone. Lincoln had texted her asking if she was okay. She gave Clarke a look before stepping away a second to call him. She told him she was fine, and that she would be taking Clarke back to her motel, asking if he could do the same with Clarke’s friends, but not to rush. He said something Clarke couldn’t hear, but it made Lexa blush. “Yes,” she told him, proud, her chin tipping up in the way Clarke learned was pride. They spoke a few more moments before Lexa hung up, putting her phone away.

 

“That was Lincoln. He said he would bring your friends back to your motel in an hour. Apparently Raven got in a fight with some boy named Finn over a game of pool, and Octavia challenged Indra to a chugging challenge,” Lexa told her with a small smile.

 

“And who won?” Clarke asked with a cocked eyebrow.

 

Lexa chuckled. “Not Octavia.”

  
  
Clarke laughed with an eye roll. “Of course not, Octavia can’t even drink her morning coffee without choking on it.”

  
  
Lexa smiled at her, Clarke’s stomach flipping at the look of endearing in the brunette’s eyes. “How long did you say we had until Lincoln brought the girls back?”

 

Lexa smirked. “About an hour.”

 

Clarke grabbed their helmets, straddling the bike. “Well then let’s go,” she said. “I’m not done with you yet.” With that, she slid her helmet on and turned to Lexa.

 

Lexa’s eyes twinkled, smirking even more. She grabbed her helmet and straddled the bike, kicking it to life, Clarke’s arms wrapping around her waist as the two of them sped off to the motel.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I’m a sinner, you’re a sinner, we’re all sinners. I feel like I should go to church and bathe in holy water. Thank you for sinning with me.
> 
> bonus points to you if you knew that i was born in/lived in Oregon for 5 years, grew up in Portland, and visited my grandma in Rockaway and lived there for a year.


End file.
